What You Don't Know
by beautifulbenny
Summary: All Maggie wanted was for someone to notice her. Little did she know, she would get more than she bargained for. After discovering some strange abilities, Maggie is whisked away by the Winchester's in an endeavor to discover what she is. Will staying with the Winchesters finally help her discover who she really is, or will it be too much for Maggie to handle?
1. Chapter 1

"Why do I even try?" I thought.

Once again, I had tried my best to look nice with the hope that someone would notice. I had always been one of those girls that went unnoticed. I was quiet and shy, but also smart. Basically, I was your standard nerd. I'd always had a close group of friends, but ask around about me, and no one would even know my name.

I had never been overly confident in my looks either, erring on the chubby side, but I did my best to look nice, or more accurately, blend in. Don't get me wrong, being twenty-two years old without ever having a boyfriend or even experiencing a first kiss wasn't my idea of fun, but it was safe and safe was my middle name.

But today had been different. I had taken the time to make sure my makeup was flawless and every hair was in place, but what did I get in return? Nothing. Not even a "You look nice today, Maggie" or a "Did you do something different? I like it". What's a girl got to do to get some positive attention around here?

My shift at work passed with little excitement. I left feeling disappointed as it once again seemed like all of my extra effort that morning had been wasted.

"Well, that was a bust" I thought as I gathered my things. My fellow coworkers were chatting away about plans for the weekend as I rushed to make my exit. No one even noticed I was there, so no one noticed when I left.

As I made my way to the parking lot, I fished for my phone in my bag. I waited with anticipation as the screen lit up, but felt a frown settle on my face when it came up blank.

"Seriously?" I muttered out loud. Not even a missed call or text message.

"I really can't get anyone to notice me" I whispered, disappointment obvious in my voice.

I crashed through the doors to the parking lot, the fresh air bringing me a sense of relief. Walking to my car, debating how to spend my night is when I noticed him; a man leaning against the side of the building, covered in shadow.

"Hello?" I called out, but I got no answer.

I started heading towards my car, holding my bag close to my side. I quickly surveyed my surroundings noticing that we were the only two people in the parking lot. Panic slowly began to sink in. something wasn't right. I had been the first person to leave, but there were no other cars in the parking lot.

I stopped walking and turned back towards the strange man.

"What's going on?" I asked, internally scolding myself for so obviously showing the fear in my voice.

Without answering my question, the man stood from where he had been leaning and slowly started to walk towards me. I looked around the parking lot hoping to see someone walking past I could call to for help, but there was no one.

As he was moving towards me, I positioned my car keys between my knuckles on my right hand just like my mother had taught me in case things became physical.

"What's going on?" I asked again as he drew closer.

"Hello, Maggie" he said as he emerged from the shadows. I felt a chill run down my spine as I met the man's eyes with mine. They were pitching black, unlike anything I'd seen before. Every muscle in my body was begging me to run, but my feet wouldn't move. I tried to speak, but nothing came out. The man slowly raised his arm, reaching out to touch my face.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment" he said.

Silent tears started streaming down my face. Between the fear and confusion, the sense of panic I had felt was doing everything but knocking me unconscious. When the man's hand was inches away from my cheek, something in me snapped. Everything I was feeling came together and told me to fight.

Remembering my keys in my right hand, I gathered as much strength as I possessed, pulled my arm back and slammed my fist into the side of the man's head.

The keys between my knuckles did exactly what they were meant to do. Blood started to stream down the man's face and a look of rage took over his features.

"You really shouldn't have done that" he sneered.

He reached out to grab my arm as I braced myself to fight back. He took hold of my wrist in an attempt to draw me closer to him, but when he touched my skin, he began to scream out in pain. He released his grip and cradled his hand against his chest. It looked as though he had been burned, but when I looked to my wrist, it was good as new.

"How did you do that?" he asked, confusion replacing his anger.

I stared at my hands not knowing how to respond. The man began making his way towards me again when instinct kicked in. I reached out and grabbed his face between my hands; hoping contacting his skin would have the same reaction. Lucky for me, it did. He began screaming as his skin under my fingers caught fire, spreading to the rest of his body.

What happened next occurred in a blur. Suddenly, the scene I was a part of was illuminated by headlights as I heard a car stop behind me. I let go of the man in front of me and he dropped to his knees on the pavement, the fire quickly encompassing his entire body. The sounds of car doors opening echoed in my ears joined by the voices of two men speaking indistinctly to one another.

I felt a pair of strong arms circle around my waist as one of the men started pulling me away from the man engulfed in flames. As he was leading me back to their car, the second man came into view wielding a knife. He stabbed the black-eyed man in the heart causing the fire to cease as the man disintegrated into a cloud of black smoke.

The man pulling me towards the car yelled something I didn't hear and put me in the backseat. He quickly entered the driver's side, the second man joining him in the passenger's seat.

The last thing I remembered was the man who had led me to safety asking me if I was ok before the weight of the events settled in on me. I felt myself sinking into the seat, resting my head on the soft leather. What was happening to me?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is my first fic so any feedback is welcomed! I thought I'd lay out a couple of points:

I've decided to place the story within the context of season four, but it probably won't follow any particular plot points from the show itself.

I don't know how often I'll be able to update, so please bear with me.

This will eventually be a Dean/Maggie pairing and I gave it the rating for potential smut and language.

This chapter is pretty short, so I apologize. Sam and Dean will enter the story in Chapter three, so hang in there.

"What kind of a weird dream was that?" I thought to myself.

I rolled over onto my side and opened my eyes.

"Huh, that's weird wallpaper" I muttered.

I bolted upright, the memories of the black-eyed man rushing back to me. The sudden movement made me dizzy and I had to take a few deep breaths to steady myself.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked aloud.

I surveyed the room taking in the scene around me. I realized I was in a motel room, and a cheap one by the looks of things. There were clothes strewn all over the floor, books and papers scattered on the table, and pictures and maps covering the pineapple wallpaper on one of the walls.

Standing from the bed, I noticed I was still in my work uniform. My muscles were stiff from having been in bed for what I assumed had been quite a while. There was a cell phone lying on the table, so I turned it on the display reading, "September 30, 2008".

"Three days" I said to myself. "I've been out for three days. What is going on?"

There was a pamphlet laying on the nightstand that read, "Pontiac, Illinois. Fiesta Motel"

I sat back down on the bed trying to piece everything together. Three days ago, I had been at work in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, and now I had been attacked and whisked away to Illinois.

The motel looked as though no one had stepped foot inside for at least a day or two. I knew I needed to formulate a plan and decided my first order of business was a shower. In a pile of clothes on the floor, I noticed a pair of boxers, some jeans and a plaid shirt. I gathered them in my arms and headed for the bathroom.

Hot showers had always allowed me to think at my best. I don't know how long I stood there letting the hot water soothe my some muscles and calm my mind. I decided I would pack up whatever I could find in the motel room and ask the clerk where the nearest bus station was. I hadn't been able to find my cell phone, but my drivers license and credit card were both still in my pants pocket.

After what seemed like hours, I stepped out of the shower and got dressed in the clothes I had found, drowning in them as they were at least two sizes too big for me.

I scoured the motel room looking for anything I might need to make it back home. I packed some food and water I had found in a duffel bag on the floor and I turned to head for the door when one of the pictures taped to the wall caught my eye.

Putting the duffel bag down, I slowly walked towards the picture I had seen. A wave of confusion came over me as I recognized my senior picture among the clutter on the wall. Next to it was a picture of the black-eyed man, a red "x" running across his face.

The sound of voices outside of the motel room door pulled me out of my reverie. Once again, I felt that all too familiar sense of panic. With the motel room looking as it did, it never occurred to me that someone might come back.

Moving as fast as I could, I grabbed the duffel and ran to the closet nearby, shutting myself in. Just as I had closed the closet door, the motel door swung open.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude, how do you always forget the pie?" I heard a man say as he stepped into the room. I knelt down, positioning myself so I could see through the keyhole of the closet door. The man I saw standing there was tall, well over six feet, and extremely well built. I could tell that whatever he did for a living definitely kept him active.

Following him into the room was another man. He was even taller than the first, but obviously younger. He had a much slender build, but I could tell he was just as strong.

"Dean," he replied "forget about the pie. We have so many other things to be worried about right now".

"Really, Sammy?" said Dean. "Like what?"

"Like, where's the girl?" questioned Sam.

"Oh, crap" was all Dean managed to say before he started looking around the room for signs of where I might have gone.

Sam ran into the bathroom to search for signs of my presence.

"Not in here" he called to Dean. "But the towels are still wet. She can't have gotten far".

Dean had started rummaging through the clutter on the floor.

"Some of my clothes are missing too" he replied. "She must have changed".

Sam emerged from the bathroom and headed to the door of the motel. He grabbed the handle and turned back towards Dean.

"I'll cover the parking lot" he said. "You should stay here and see if you can find anything to clue us in on where she might have gone".

Sam set out for the parking lot, closing the door behind him. I shifted my gaze back to Dean, noticing his eyes methodically scanning the room. He walked over to the table, picking up the phone lying there, noticing it had been turned on.

He set it back down and took to scanning the room once more. His eyes came to rest on the closet door and my heartbeat raced into overdrive. Dean slowly started making his way closer and closer to my hiding place. I stood from where I had been kneeling, my mind trying to formulate an escape plan. Making sure to move the duffel bag out of my way as quietly as I could, I braced myself for an attack.

I saw the doorknob begin to turn as Dean grabbed a hold of it from the other side. I knew I would only have a short amount of time to react, but I also had the element of surprise on my side.

Dean pulled the door open and I rushed towards him, pushing as hard as I could. My plan worked and he was thrown off balance enough that he fell back onto the floor. I grabbed my duffel bag and ran towards the motel door as fast as I could manage. I made it to the door and looked over my shoulder to see Dean still sitting on the ground.

I turned to exit the room feeling a sense of relief at knowing I had almost made it. I flung open the door and started to make my way out into the parking lot when I felt a hand grab onto my shoulder, spinning me around.

I looked up to see Sam holding onto me. I internally scolded myself for not remembering that he had left the motel in search of me.

"Let me go!" I screamed, fighting as best as I could, but it was no use. Sam was just too big and too strong for me to beat. He pulled me back into the motel room, closing the door behind us.

"Calm down," he said. "We're here to help you."

Dean stood up from where he had landed and moved to stand behind me, blocking the door.

"No use struggling." he said casually. "It won't do you any good. We're just trying to keep you safe."

I spun around to face him, Sam's grip on my shoulder loosening.

"Keep me safe?" I yelled. "The last thing I remember is somehow magically setting a man with black eyes on fire, being put into the back of a car and waking up three days later in an empty motel room in Illinois! You expect me to not be freaked out?"

"Point taken." said Dean as he left his post by the door to roam to the refrigerator. He grabbed a beer and took a long pull.

"Look," said Sam pulling my attention back to him. "I know you must be scared and confused, but we really are here to help. Just let me explain."

Once he was sure I wouldn't try to escape again, he slowly let me go and pulled out a chair for me to sit down on. I welcomed the gesture as the adrenaline in my system was causing me to shake.

Over the next hour or so, Sam explained that he and Dean were brothers, the Winchesters, and that they were hunters of the supernatural. He told me about the death of their mother when he was just a baby, and how their father had recently been killed by the same thing, a man he called yellow eyes.

"And now" he continued "we've managed to kill yellow eyes, but in the aftermath, we've hit a few…roadblocks".

Sam stopped talking and I sat there staring at him trying to take it all in.

"Maggie," he said softly, reaching out to gently grab my arm "You still with me?"

I nodded trying to process all of the information he was giving me. Demons, ghosts, monsters? How could any of that actually be real?

"Please don't pass out on us again." said Dean.

I jumped at the sound of his voice. He hadn't spoken since Sam had sat me down. I had almost forgotten he was even there.

"Sorry for needing a few minutes to process everything. I've only had someone try to kill me and been kidnapped." I replied turning my head to meet his stare head-on.

"Kidnapped?" he scoffed. "Excuse us for saving your life. You're welcome, by the way."

I felt myself getting angry at his response, my nerves already being on a short fuse. How dare he act as though I should be grateful for being torn away from everything I knew to a crappy motel room in the middle of nowhere with two men I knew nothing about.

I stood and headed for the door needing some separation and time to clear my head. As I was about to grab the door handle, I heard Dean stand from his position on the couch.

"A thank you would be nice." he mumbled just loud enough for me to hear.

Unable to hold it in any longer, I turned to face him, wanting to see his reaction.

"Fuck you." I replied, and I walked out of the door promising myself I'd never forget the look on Dean Winchester's face.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked outside and the rush of fresh air immediately brought me a sense of relief. My duffel bag was still on the closet floor and if what Sam had said was true, I knew it would have been foolish for me to leave. I sat on the curb outside of the motel trying to figure out what my best option would be.

Letting my mind wander, I began to think of home and if anyone had noticed my disappearance. I didn't have any family left and I highly doubted that my coworkers were concerned with my absence. It was an odd feeling realizing how shallow my relationships were. Putting down roots was never something I was good at. In my experience, it was best to not get too attached.

The sound of someone approaching pulled me back to the present. I turned to see Sam sitting down next to me, a look of concern on his face.

"I'm sorry." I said my voice barely above a whisper.

"I know," he replied. "You've been through a hell of a lot. You're handling it better than most if that makes you feel any better."

"Not really, but thanks." I said.

Sam smiled and stood up, holding out his hands to help me to my feet as well. He started walking back towards the motel room when I thought of something.

"Hey, Sam?" I asked, and he turned to look back at me. "What am I?"

The look on his face told me he had no idea. I nodded and walked up to him holding out my hand.

"I'm Maggie, by the way." I said.

He grabbed my hand and shook it, a grin spreading across his face.

"Nice to meet you" he said. C'mon, let's go back inside. We brought you some food and new clothes. We guessed your size, but anything has to be better than Dean's over-sized clothes."

"Oh, crap" I said stopping dead in my tracks.

"What?" asked Sam as he automatically started to scan the parking lot for danger.

"I can't go back in there" I said.

A look of confusion crossed over Sam's face.

"Why not?" he asked.

I didn't know how to explain myself to Sam. I'd never been one for public meltdowns as I'd always been to self conscious to let my emotions get the best of me. Even though Dean's reaction to my outburst had been priceless, I was still embarrassed. I'd always been mousey Maggie, never standing up for myself, and now I'd let all of that go and blew up at a stranger who, if I was being honest with myself, was just trying to keep me safe.

"Maggie, why can't you go back inside?" Same repeated.

"Dean" I said sheepishly. "That was a major freak-out moment I had. I can't go back in there!"

"Trust me," replied Sam. "He's dealt with much worse."

I took a deep breath as I walked through the door into the motel room. I had a million thoughts running through my head. I scolded myself for having that reaction to Dean's comments. I wasn't used to being someone who was even noticed let alone actually mattered.

"I'm sure Dean probably hates me already." I thought to myself. "He's going to want me to leave, or at least make me miserable while I'm still here. Crap, what am I going to say to him?"

I realized I sounded like an insecure mess, but I was. I'd never had much experience with guys, and now here I was, forced into sharing a motel room for God knows how long with two men, who quite frankly weren't hard on the eyes.

I blushed; embarrassed that out of everything going on, the main factor I found to be intimidating was the appearance of the two brothers. Pushing those thoughts aside, I stepped inside to see Dean with another beer in his hand, watching football on tv. Sam walked over to the table, and started going through the bags they had been carrying when they first got back to the motel.

"So, we didn't know what you like, but here's a burger and some fries we picked up for you." said Sam handing over a fast food bag. "And in the bags on the bed are some clothes we picked up. Feel free to use whatever you need. What's ours is yours."

"Speak for yourself" mumbled Dean.

Sam gave him a look to say that he should stop, but Dean ignored it. I thanked Sam for the food and sat down at the table. The smell of the greasy food had finally reached my nose and I realized just how hungry I was. I tried to eat slowly, acutely aware of Sam's eyes on me, but my hunger took over and I ate my food in record time. I looked over at Sam timidly feeling embarrassed, but his reassuring smile made me feel at ease. I knew right then and there I was going to like him.

The rest of the night I spent reading through the papers the guys had scattered around the apartment, trying to learn as much as I could about the supernatural and get up to speed on their situation with the yellow eyed demon.

I looked up when I noticed Sam and Dean moving around the motel room. Dean walked towards one of the beds and laid down as Sam headed over to the other.

"Couch it is" I thought to myself.

I got up and started walking towards the couch, grabbing a jacket I saw along the way to use as a blanket. As I was getting ready to lie down, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Dean standing behind me.

"Don't say I never did anything for you" he said as he grabbed the jacket from me and laid down on the couch.

I turned around to see Sam already lying down, his eyes closed. I looked back at Dean who was obviously struggling to make himself comfortable in the cramped space.

"You know, you really don't have to do this" I said.

Dean continued to try and make himself comfortable on the couch, ignoring me.

"Seriously, Dean" I continued. "You don't…"

"Will you stop talking" he interrupted.

I stopped and stood there, waiting for him to say something else. When he didn't, I walked over to the empty bed suddenly feeling extremely tired.

Still feeling guilty about the swap, I hesitated before settling down.

"Well, if you change your mind" I said, "I don't mind sharing. That couch looks terrible."

Dean still didn't reply, so I took off the over-sized jeans I was wearing so I was just in a t-shirt and boxers and got under the covers.

Before I laid down, I looked over at Dean one last time.

"Oh, and Dean?" In case I didn't say it before, thank you for helping me." And with that, I laid down and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, I once again woke up to an empty motel room with a note on the nightstand. The boys had a lead on a job and wanted to get an early start, but they would be back soon. Judging by the fact that the other half of my bed looked like it hadn't been touched, I assumed Dean hadn't taken me up on my offer.

I got up and stretched my muscles still sore from not being used for a few days. My eyes once again settled on my picture hanging on the wall and I realized that I hadn't asked Sam about it. I walked closer to it, noticing that there were several other people's pictures in addition to mine. Each of them was paired with another photo starring a pair of black eyes. I didn't know whether to be relieved that I wasn't alone, or terrified that there were more of those creatures out there.

I decided I needed to decompress once again which for me meant a nice, hot shower. While standing under the hot water, I thought about the night in the parking lot and how far away that now seemed.

My thoughts wandered to the brothers and it made me sad to think this was their life. The constant moving around and threat of danger must have taken a toll over the years.

I was amazed at how close I already felt to Sam. He was like the brother I never had, already looking out for my well being like it was his job. I couldn't remember having ever met someone as compassionate as he was.

And try as I might, I couldn't stop thinking about Dean and his act of kindness the night before. There was something about him that I couldn't put my finger on. He was incredibly attractive, but also intimidating. He talked a good game, but I could tell there was more to him than met the eye. It was obvious that he had been through more than I could ever imagine.

After what felt like ages, I decided I needed to leave my safe haven and get back to the real world. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry off. I used my hand to wipe the steam off of the mirror. I looked tired and there was a faint bruise on my right cheek. I must have gotten it in the midst of all the confusion that night back home. I hated to think how I looked when I first woke up.

I went to grab the new clothes the boys had gotten me realizing I forgot to bring them in to the bathroom with me. I wrapped myself in a towel and opened the bathroom door. I walked over to Sam's bed, the clothes still in the bas on the floor. As I reached for them, anxious to see what they had chosen, the motel door opened and Sam and Dean walked in.

I froze. My first thought was one of complete embarrassment. I had always been on the slightly heavier side and while I wasn't ashamed of my body, I definitely wasn't confident in it either.

The brother walked in to see me in my compromised state and they froze as well.

"Woah, Maggie" said Sam. "I'm so sorry. We should have knocked or said we were coming in or something."

I looked over at them and Sam had turned away to give me some privacy, but Dean was just standing there, staring. I felt a blush creep across my face as I saw his eyes wander up and down my body until his gaze met mine. I held his stare for what felt like forever. Realizing his brother hadn't afforded me the same courtesy, Sam hit Dean on his shoulder taking his attention off of me. Taking advantage of the distraction, I picked the bag up off of the floor and made my way to the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

I leaned against the door, taking a deep breath, attempting to sort my thoughts. I decided hiding in the bathroom probably wasn't my best option, so I started to sift through the bags of clothes the boys had gotten me.

I could tell from the style of the clothes that Dean had picked them out. Everything looked as thought it would be skin tight and revealing, which was not in my comfort zone. After what felt like hours, I finally settled on a pair of low-rise jeans and a pink bustier style tank-top. I timidly looked at my reflection in the mirror and was shocked to discover that I actually looked good! The jeans were hugging my curves in all of the right places and the top made it look as though I actually had a waist.

After spending way too much time looking in the mirror and gathering up the courage, I finally opened the bathroom door and made my way into the main room. Both of the boys were sitting at the table doing research and looked up at the sound of the door opening.

Once again, I froze. There was no where for me to go and I didn't know what to say, so I stood staring at the floor, waiting for their reaction.

"Maggie," started Sam. "You look great."

I could feel the blush creeping back onto my cheeks again. At this point, it might as well have been permanent. I couldn't stop fidgeting, feeling completely exposed. All I wanted was a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt and I would have been in business.

I was waiting for Dean to say something but the silence continued. I cautiously raised my eyes until they found his, holding his gaze as he took in my new look.

"I knew it would look good on you." He said and he turned back to his reading. Apparently that was all I was going to get.

I looked around the room not knowing what to do with myself and saw that the jacket I had found the night before was still lying on the couch. I walked over and slid it on, immediately feeling more comfortable. Even though it was too big for me, at least I felt less exposed.

Deciding I needed to get over the awkwardness I had created, I walked to the table and looked at the books they had been reading.

"I thought you guys said you killed yellow-eyes? These books are all about killing Demons. Don't you already know how to do that?" I asked.

"We do" said Dean. "But being able to kill Demons just by touching them doesn't fall into that category."

"Oh" I replied not knowing what to say.

I grabbed a book and went over to my bed. I always liked to be cozy while studying. I settled in for what I assumed was going to be a long day. As I was reading, I was keenly aware of a pair of eyes on men, and I was willing to bet they weren't Sam's. Unable to focus on what I was reading any longer, I stole a glance at the boys sitting at the table. When my eyes met Dean's, he quickly shifted his attention back to the book he had in front of him.

I rolled over so I was laying on my back, no longer able to see the boys in my field of vision.

I don't know why, but being around Dean and knowing his attention was on my made me uncomfortable. He was so direct and that wasn't something I was used to. I felt as though I should keep my distance. I was already on good terms with Sam, and I hopefully wouldn't have to stay with them for too long.

But I also had this nagging feeling that I would never be able to go back to life as I knew it knowing what I knew now, and that scared the hell out of me.

After a couple of hours I heard a book close as one of the boys stood up from the table.

"Alright," said Dean. "I can't do this anymore. Let's get out of here for a little while."

I sat up and stretched, glad one of them had finally said something. I was going stir crazy from spending the past couple of days holed up in the motel room.

As he was getting ready to leave, Dean paused and looked over at the couch, his eyes finally landing on me. He looked around, spotted a jacket on the ground and slid it on.

"Hey, that's mine" said Sam.

It suddenly dawned on me that the jacket I was wearing was Dean's, but before I could say anything he walked out into the parking lot.

I gave an apologetic look to Sam.

"I'm sorry" I said. "I didn't realize. Do you want this one? I don't mind."

To my relief Sam waived it off and grabbed an extra jacket from one of the chairs at the table.

"Let's go get a bite to eat" he said and I followed him out of the door.


	6. Chapter 6

When we got outside Dean was leaning against a classic car sitting in the parking lot. I knew absolutely nothing about cars, but I knew enough to recognize that it was gorgeous and in amazing condition. From the look on Dean's face, he knew it too.

"Took you two long enough" he said. "Ready to go?"

"Dude, relax" replied Sam as he opened the passenger door and got in the car.

I walked past Dean to get into the backseat feeling slightly out of place.

He followed suit and took his place in the driver's seat. He started the car and "Simple Man" by Lynard Skynrd began playing through the speakers; one of my favorites. I settled in as Dean pulled out of the parking lot. I began singing quietly, not able to help myself, but stopped when Sam turned in his seat to look at me.

"What?" I asked not understanding his sudden interest.

"Not you too" he said.

A small laugh from Dean only added to my confusion.

"See, Sam" he said. "I'm not the only one with good taste in music."

Sam sighed and turned back to look out of his window.

I smiled and met Dean's eyes in the rearview mirror as I continued to sing along.

After a couple of miles, Dean pulled the car over at a dive bar on the outskirts of town.

"Hope you like beer and burgers" he said as he got out of the car. I smiled and followed them inside.

As soon as I walked in, I knew I stuck out like a sore thumb, especially after the makeover I had experienced courtesy of my new clothes. Sam and Dean walked past the bar, picking a booth in the back of the room. I took a seat and gave Sam a questioning look.

He leaned across the table, keeping is voice low.

"When you're a hunter, you always have to be on your guard" he explained. "Close to the emergency exit and we can keep an eye on the place."

"Don't scare the girl, Sam" interrupted Dean.

I jumped, not realizing Dean had slid into the booth next to me. I moved over feeling uncomfortable being so close to him, which didn't go unnoticed. It hit me then how hard their lives must be, constantly staying on their guard, always on the lookout for danger.

We ordered our food and I couldn't help but feel awkward. We ate and the boys had a couple of beers, all the while carrying on a conversation about different cases and what they planned to do next.

"We could always head to Bobby's" I heard Sam say. "We could do some more research there and she'd be safe."

They were talking about me as if I wasn't even there, adding to the feeling of distance that was settling on me.

"How did you get my senior picture?" I blurted out needing to get information.

The brothers stopped talking and looked at me as though they had forgotten my presence.

"Well," said Sam. "It wasn't exactly hard; nothing a quick Google search couldn't turn up."

"But, why me?" I asked. "How did you know to find me?"

"Look," started Dean, turning to face me. "It's a complicated story. The things we know and things we've seen are the result of a lifetimes worth of knowledge. We're just going to need to you to trust us for a little while."

I understood from the little I had seen how complicated life was for Sam and Dean, and there was something in Dean's eyes that told me to believe him. I nodded and turned back to my food.

"Alright, that's it" said Dean. He stood and walked over to the bar.

"What's going on?" I asked Sam.

He looked at me and shrugged, just as confused as I was. Dean came back to the table holding two shots of whiskey.

"Thanks, man" said Sam as Dean set the shots onto the table.

"These aren't for you" said Dean, pushing both of the shot glasses in my direction.

Sam and I both looked at him with confusion in our eyes.

"Drink up" he said, staring at me.

"What?" I questioned. "Dean…"

"Seriously?" he replied. "You've only muttered a couple of sentences since we walked in here. It's obvious you need to lighten up and have some fun."

"Dean" I said. "I really shouldn't. I don't drink that much. I'm such a lightweight."

"Well then" he said. "This should be fun."

My mind went into overdrive trying to come up with every reason as to why this was a terrible idea. Alcohol had never been my friend. It had always made me brutally honest and I tended to forget there was such a thing as personal space. Given my current situation, that should have been enough of a reason.

When I still didn't move to grab a shot glass, Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed one for himself.

"Fine" he sighed. "I'll do one with you."

He looked at me and then back to the shot glasses and reached out to grab one. With a shaking hand, I grabbed the remaining glass trying my best not to spill any of the brown liquid.

"Bottoms up" said Dean as he clinked his glass against mine.

I took a deep breath and swallowed the whiskey feeling a burning in my throat. It took everything in me not to cough from the foreign feeling.

Dean went back to the bar and ordered another round. I could already feel the warmth from the first shot spreading through my body. I downed the second shot like a pro and was already feeling more at ease. Sam's eyes met mine, a look of amusement on his face. Dean went to return out empty glasses to the bar and Sam couldn't help but giggle at how quickly the evidence of alcohol made itself known in my behavior.

"Shut up" was all I could manage to say before Dean came back to settle next to me in our booth.

"So" said Dean. "What's your story."

"I don't know" I replied. "Not much to tell, I guess."

"I bet that's not true" said Sam.

"I can tell you I live a boring life in comparison to most people, let alone the two of you" I replied.

Even with the alcohol in my system, I still felt self-conscious. I looked down at my hands in my lap. I couldn't seem to stop fidgeting.

Dean reached over and placed his hand over mine. I looked up to meet his gaze.

"Hey, Maggie" he said in almost a whisper. "Relax, just try and have some fun. You've had a hell of a time the past couple of days."

He grabbed my right hand and held it in his under the table. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but I immediately felt more at ease. His proximity to me earlier in the night had caused me to stay on edge, but his actual touch brought nothing but comfort.

"So" said Sam. "Let's hear it."

I told them all about my life back home; about school and my crappy job and my friends. Even though none of it was particularly interesting, you would have thought it was the best story either of them had ever heard.

"I think you're leaving out one important piece of information" said Dean.

"And what's that?" I replied, that alcohol now in full effect.

"You haven't told us anything about your boyfriend" he said.

"Well," I replied. "That's because there's nothing to tell."

I might have been imagining things, but it felt as though Dean's hand tightened around mine.

"Bad break up?" asked Sam.

"No" I said. "It's kind of hard to go through a breakup when you've never had a boyfriend before."

"Seriously?" asked Sam, the surprise obvious in his voice. "I find that hard to believe."

"Trust me," I said. "Everyone does."

I looked over at Dean to see a smile on his face. Before I could say anything, Sam moved to stand from the booth. Dean let go of my hand and followed suit.

"I think we've had enough fun for one night" said Sam.

I stood and felt my knees weaken from the two shots I had taken earlier.

"Whoa, there" said Sam grabbing my elbow to steady me.

"Told you" I replied. "Lightweight."

When we got back to the motel, I went straight to my bed without even changing my clothes. I felt the weight on the bed shift next to me and I turned my head to see Dean lying down next to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to sleep" he replied.

"Oh" was all I could think to say, my eyelids feeling heavier and heavier.

"Sorry I took your jacket by the way" I said, slurring my words from the combination of sleep and alcohol.

"That's ok" he said. "Looks better on you anyway."

Before I fell asleep, I could have sworn I felt Dean fingers brushing my hair from my face, but it was probably just a dream.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, I woke up feeling something warm and heavy wrapped around my waist. I turned my head and saw Dean lying behind me, his arm holding me to him. The warmth from his body was beginning to overwhelm me so I tried to slide his arm off of my waist, but it only caused him to pull me closer. I could feel his breath on my neck as he let out a sigh of contentment. I slowly began to realize that this was the most relaxed I had felt since meeting the Winchesters and while I would have given anything to lay in bed with Dean for the rest of the day, I really did need to get up.

I looked around the room and saw that Sam was sitting at the table looking through more books.

"Psst," I whispered, trying to get his attention.

He looked up from his reading, meeting my eyes.

"A little help over here?" I asked.

A grin settles on his face as he closed his book and stood from the table.

"Sorry" he replied. "You're on your own with this one".

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yup" he chuckled. "But now that you're awake, I'll run and grab us some breakfast".

And with that, Sam shrugged on his coat and made his way outside.

"Great" I whispered to myself not sure what to do.

Even with Dean's arm around me, I was able to roll over to face him. I was caught off guard by how close I actually was to him. I laid there for a few moments taking in the sight before me. He looked so peaceful while he was sleeping; all signs of how difficult his life had been, gone. I never noticed the freckles covering his cheeks and nose, or the fullness of his lips. My thoughts began to go astray and I decided I needed to get up, especially before Sam came back.

I shifted around until I could free my arm from Dean's embrace and gently shook his shoulder in an attempt to wake him up.

"Dean," I cooed. "Dean, wake up".

He muttered something under his breath that I couldn't understand. I let my hand wander to his face, my fingers gently brushing his cheek.

"Dean," I whispered again.

Without opening his eyes, Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine, his hand finding its way to my lower back, pulling me closer to him.

Taken by surprise, my first reaction was to pull away, but I had nowhere to go. Dean slowly moved his lips against mine as I felt myself relaxing into the kiss. It was the best and only kiss I had ever experienced and I was sure that nothing would ever top it. I felt Dean's tongue trail across my lower lip, and took in a deep breath. Dean pulled away and his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning" I said, sounding breathless. "Can you please let me up?"

The look on Dean's face turned from contentment, even happiness, to one of confusion as he moved his hand from where it rested on the small of my back so I could sit up. I don't know what it was about Dean, but as soon as I was separated from him, I could feel all of the worries and anxiety about my situation rushing back. Needing some separation, I stood and headed to the bathroom to wash up.

I closed the door behind me, taking a deep breath. I brushed my fingers against my lips, relishing the fact that it felt as though Dean's were still there.

I walked over to the mirror taking in my reflection.

"What just happened?" I asked myself.

I had zero experience in the relationship department, and it was clear to me that nothing would ever work between me and Dean. I was just another girl that they'd found among the hundreds of other cases they had solved. I wasn't anything special, and as soon as they didn't need me anymore, I would never see them again. I wasn't under any illusions that I was special, or that anything good would come out of such a messed up situation. In that moment, I decided that it would be best to keep as much separation as possible.

I could hear Sam's voice outside of the bathroom so I decided I should try and hurry myself along. Luckily my bag of clothes was still in the bathroom so I pulled on my jeans and chose a low-cut black tank top. After doing a quick once over, I headed back out into the motel room.

I opened the door to see Sam sitting at the table, coffee and breakfast sandwiches in hand. I looked around, finding Dean back over by the bed. I stopped dean in my tracks taking in the sight of a bare-chested Dean as he was changing his shirt. The sight was better than I could have ever imagined.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I walked to the table to sit next to Sam. I needed to focus. It seemed like separation might be harder to achieve than I thought.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked doing my best to ignore Dean.

"Well" said Sam. "Since we can't find anything in our research that even comes close to describing your abilities, we figured we'd see for ourselves what you can do".

"And what does that mean exactly?" I replied not liking the sound of this.

Dean came over and joined us at the table.

"It means" he said. "That we need to find ourselves a demon and see what you can do."

I looked back and forth between the two of them realizing that they were serious.

"Yeah, um, I don't think that's a good idea" I said. "You've already seen what I can do. You saw it the night you found me"

I felt panic setting in. The last thing I wanted was to have to encounter another demon. I wasn't self-righteous enough to admit that they still scared the hell out of me.

"Maggie," said Sam. "We know you're scared, but this is the only thing left to do. We're going to take you to Bobby's. He may know something we don't. He can help."

Seeing that what he was saying was doing nothing to calm me down, he reached out to touch my shoulder.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you, Maggie" he said. "We'll keep you safe, I promise".

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Sam" I replied as I got up from the table and walked out of the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I'll be updating soon. I also feel like it's a tad angsty, but that will also change quickly!**

I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I needed to get as much space between myself and that motel room as possible. I walked through the parking lot and started making my way along the side of the road. I found myself wishing I was wearing Dean's jacket as it was starting to get cold, which only made me more upset.

"What were they thinking?" I asked myself. Knowing that monsters were real and believing in myths and legends was one thing, but putting myself in the middle of it all? Willingly facing a demon? That was just crazy.

"How did my life turn into this mess?" I thought. This wasn't supposed to happen to me. I'm the girl that lives by the rules and never gets into trouble. I did everything I was supposed to do, and now everything I knew was gone.

After a few minutes, I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes and I couldn't hold in the sobs as they started raking through my body. I stopped walking, unable to reign in my emotions and turned around to see Dean walking towards me.

"Great" I thought. "Just what I need."

Not wanting to face Dean, I started walking again, trying to avoid the inevitable.

"Maggie" he called. "Stop."

I started walking faster, tears still rushing down my cheeks.

"Maggie" I heard him say again sounding closer.

I felt his hand grab my shoulder forcing me to stop and face him.

"What Dean?" I yelled. "What do you want from me?" I asked no longer able to keep my composure.

"How can you ask me to do that again?" I continued. "How am I supposed to know that you can keep me safe when you have no idea what's wrong with me?"

Dean stood there letting me get everything off of my chest, a look of sympathy on his face.

"Why me?" I asked. "Why is this happening to me? I just want to go home."

Dean slowly walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me towards him. I let myself sink into him, comforted by his actions.

I let my emotions take over as I stood in Dean's embrace. My tears quickly began to soak into his shirt and we stood there until I was too tired to continue. I felt Dean's arms loosen as I pulled away to wipe my eyes.

"Feel better?" Dean asked trying to gauge my reaction.

"Dean," I said. "I can't…"

"Listen to me" he replied as he grabbed my face in his hands forcing me to look at him. "I know you're scared, but I also know that you're stronger than you think. You can do this. And Sam and I have done this our entire lives. You can believe me when I tell you that you'll be safe."

He held my gaze until he was sure that I was ok, but even then, he didn't look away. I noticed a change in his eyes as the look of concern faded and was replaced by something else. His eyes moved away from mine and trailed down to my lips. My heart began to race as Dean's face was slowly moving closer to mine. I reached up to grab his wrists, pulling his hands from my face, getting his attention.

"Let's go" I said as I walked past him heading back to the motel. As much as I didn't want to, I believed him and knew that staying with the Winchesters was my only realistic option. But I also knew that something had changed between Dean and me earlier that morning and I didn't know how to reverse it and that scared me. I had no idea what I was doing in any facet of my life anymore and that lack of control was starting to get to me. My only hope now would be that Bobby would know what to do.

We got back to the hotel and packed without speaking to one another. Dean grabbed his bags and looked over to me, trying to get my attention, but I kept my eyes on my duffel, concentrating on packing what little belongings I had with me. When I didn't react, he turned and headed to the car. As soon as he had closed the door behind him, Sam turned to me looking upset.

"Maggie," he said. "I know that this isn't what you want, but I meant what I said earlier. You'll be safe, I can promise you that."

I sighed too tired to have another heart to heart.

"I know, Sam" I said. "I'm sorry. It's just been a lot to take in."

"And I'm sorry about that" he replied. "I really am. I wish I could change it, let you go back to your old life."

"Me too" I said, turning my attention back to packing.

"Hey, Maggie" Sam continued. "If you don't mind me asking, is everything alright between you and Dean? Did something happen."

Not wanting to face the drama of having this conversation, I grabbed my duffel and headed for the door.

"Nothing happened, Sam" I said. "It's just been a long day."

And with that I left the motel room and headed towards Dean's car. So much had happened since I had woken up that morning and now all I wanted to do was sleep. I got into the back seat of the car and immediately laid down, using my duffel as a pillow. The boys took their places in the front seat and we set out for Bobby's place in South Dakota to hopefully find the answers we were looking for. I was asleep before we even left the parking lot.


	9. Chapter 9

I rolled over and felt a soft pillow under my head where my duffel bag had been. I opened my eyes to see that I was no longer in the back of Dean's car, but in a bedroom that I had never seen before. I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. The room I was in looked like no one had been in it for years. Dust was covering everything in sight, and there were books and papers scattered everywhere.

There was a chair over by a large bay window, and Dean was sitting in it, asleep. I stood from the bed and tip-toed towards the door, trying my best to not make any noise. I grabbed the doorknob and turned it slowly as it made a high-pitched squeaking noise.

"Crap" I thought to myself.

"And where do you think you're going?" I heard Dean ask from behind me.

"Sorry" I replied turning around to face him, a look of sympathy on my face. "I didn't want to wake you. Where are we?"

"At Bobby's" he said. "We couldn't wake you up when we got here, so I carried you in."

"Oh" I said walking over to the window taking a seat on the oversized window sill. I turned to lean against the frame, pulling my feet up to rest on the ledge in front of me.

I was staring out of the window, taking in the sight of what seemed to be a junk yard that extended as far as the eye could see. I didn't notice when Dean stood from his seat to lean against the window frame next to me.

"Maggie," he said. "Can we talk?"

I knew where this discussion was going so I tried to brush it off as best as I could.

"Dean, you don't need to worry about anything." I replied. "It's fine."

"I don't think it is." He replied. "You've been avoiding me ever since I kissed you."

"You didn't realize what you were doing." I said. "The kiss meant nothing."

He could tell I was nervous as I couldn't get my voice to stop shaking. I could tell he was watching me, waiting for me to say more, but I couldn't gather the courage to look at him. I had never been a good liar, and I'm sure Dean could see right through it, but I couldn't allow myself to get attached. I wouldn't.

I continued to stare out of the window, hoping that Dean would drop it and we could move on.

"Maggie," Dean said again, a hint of concern in his voice. He reached out and gently grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. "That kiss is all I can think about."

I met his gaze and I could see the lust in his as his green eyes bore into mine. He slowly began to lean towards me, and I could feel my resolve melting. If I was being honest with myself, I had been dying to feel his lips against mine from the moment they had parted. It was all I could think about as well.

Dean's lips met mine as he moved his hand from my chin to my neck, holding me to him. He pulled back slightly with a questioning look on his face. Not wanting the kiss to end, I leaned forward bringing my lips back to his, closing the distance between us.

The kiss started softly, Dean slowly moving his lips against mine. I felt his tongue begin to trace my lower lip and I opened my mouth letting him explore. I had no idea what I was doing, but I knew that I didn't want it to stop.

I tentatively met Dean's tongue with mine and was amazed at how it felt. His hands moved to my face and neck, guiding my movements, taking control. His mouth moved to my jaw and down my neck, slowly kissing and sucking as he went. As his lips moved across my skin, I couldn't help but moan softly at the feel of him touching me, taking complete control.

I slowly turned from my seat on the window sill letting my legs hang off of the ledge to straddle Dean allowing him to move closer. He let his hands travel down to my hips, pulling me to the edge of the window sill so that our bodies were pressed against one another. I let my hands explore his back, feeling his muscles move beneath the thin layer of his shirt.

The kiss began to deepen, growing more and more intense. I felt a foreign tension building inside of me telling me I needed to be as close to Dean as possible. I reached out grabbing his shoulder's pulling him towards me so my chest was pressed against his and wrapped my arms around his neck. He broke the kiss and continued to let his lips trail up and down my neck, making me more and more anxious to get rid of any space that had been between us.

"Dean" I moaned as he closed the distance between us even more. I could feel his erection straining through his jeans hot against my thigh. I was amazed at what a turn on it was to know that I was doing this to him. I had never felt more powerful.

I felt a low growl in his chest and his hands moved to grab my ass lifting me off of the window sill. I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist needing to be as close to him as possible, craving his touch.

He walked over to the bed, and sat down with me straddling him. He quickly reached for the hem of my shirt, pulling it over my head revealing my pale skin and bra. Feeling self-conscious, I pulled away, instinct telling me, I needed to cover myself.

"Are you ok?" whispered Dean, his hands and lips exploring my bare skin. He broke the kiss and slowly moved his eyes to meet mine. From the little information I had given him about my past, it was clear that he realized I had never done anything like this before, and his concern brought me immediate comfort.

"Yes" I whispered back. "Kiss me."

"You're beautiful" he said as he gave in to my request and slowly leaned back in to continue the kiss.

I let my hands trail down his sides until I found the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. His skin was tanned and beautiful, and I could finally see the definition of his muscles, that until this point I had only imagined.

The new sensation of my bare skin against his only fueled the intensity that had developed between us. Dean moved his hand to my bra, cupping one of my breasts. I took in a sharp breath as his thumb began circling around my nipple, amazed at the intensity of the sensation. I instinctively ground my hips against his, needing the added friction.

Dean moaned and flipped me around to lay on the bed as he hovered over me. He unclasped my bra, pulling it off and replaced his hand with his mouth, slowing letting his tongue circle around my nipple, kissing and sucking as he went.

I quickly became a pool of sensation under Dean's touch as his lips began to wander further down my body, leaving a trail of kisses to my belly button. He sat up, taking in the sight of my bare chest, as his hands wandered to the button on my jeans. Dean was basically still fully clothed, but I didn't care. I was experiencing things I had only ever dreamed of, and I wasn't about to stop him. He slowly unbuttoned my jeans and slid them off, letting his hands trail up and down my thighs, exploring my skin.

Dean took his time, letting his fingers trace the outlines of my body slowly kissing me.

"Dean, please" I moaned, needing some kind of release as the unfamiliar tension I was feeling continued to build.

"Maggie," he said as his hands began to wander down my sides.

"Maggie" he said again, but his voice sounded far away. I didn't have time to think about it as his hand had found the side of my panties and he slowly started to pull them off.

"Maggie" I heard again, this time, the sound of his voice was too loud and I felt a hand grab my shoulder. My eyes shot open, and I looked around to find myself in the backseat of Dean's car.

"Wake up sleepy head" he said. "We're here."

I looked around, confused and disoriented.

"What the hell?" I thought.

"Where are we?" I asked as I tried to get my bearings on my surroundings.

"At Bobby's" answered Sam from the passenger's seat. "C'mon, we'll introduce you."

Sam got out of the car and joined Dean who was already heading up a set of porch steps to the front door. I still hadn't moved from the backseat, and the boys had turned to look at me questioningly.

I quickly scrambled out of the car grabbing my duffel bag, tripping over my own two feet. I made my way to the porch to join the boys, trying my best to avoid the questioning looks I was receiving.

"You ok?" asked Sam.

"Fine" I replied. "Weird dream"

Shrugging, Sam turned towards the door and opened it without knocking, welcoming himself in. I began to follow him inside but was stopped by Dean's hand on my shoulder. I immediately tensed at the feel of his hands on me, the dream being too fresh in my mind. It was hard to imagine that none of it had been real.

"Maggie," he said. "Are you sure you're ok."

"Yes Dean," I replied quickly. "Can you tell me where the bathroom is?"

"Upstairs to the right" he replied letting go of my arm.

I quickly turned and ran up the stairs desperate to get some space to sort out my dream leaving a confused Dean behind.


	10. Chapter 10

I got to the top of the staircase and found the bathroom, shutting myself in.

"I need to stop making a habit out of this" I thought to myself.

Not only did hiding only draw attention to the fact that something was obviously bothering me, but it also didn't solve anything.

I walked over to the mirror taking in my reflection. My eyes were wide and my cheeks were flushed.

"Damn it" I thought as I quickly splashed some cold water on my face. Why did I have to dream about Dean? It just made everything more complicated than was necessary.

I took a deep breath and decided it was best to spend as little time holed up in the bathroom as possible. I opened the bathroom door and turned to walk down the stairs when something caught my eye.

The door to the room across the hall was open and I recognized the bay window looking out on the back of the property. I slowly entered the room and the familiarity struck me like a ton of bricks. It was the room from my dream.

"What the hell?" I asked out loud.

"Maggie?" I heard Deans voice from behind me.

I jumped not having heard him come upstairs.

"Dean," I yelled "Don't do that!"

"Sorry." He said, holding his hands up like he was afraid I was going to bolt. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's ok" I replied. "Just don't do it again"

"Fair enough" Was all he managed to reply.

I couldn't leave the bedroom as Dean was blocking the doorway, but the familiarity of the room from my recent dream was a bit much for me to take in. Not knowing where to look, I slowly made my way to the window to take in the view of the massive junk yard behind Bobby's house.

After a few minutes had passed in silence, I heard Dean move from his position by the door to join me by the window.

"So," he began. "Do you want to tell me why you're hiding up here?"

"Look, Dean" I said as I turned to face him. I hadn't realized how close he had gotten to me and the memory of my dream came flooding back. I could still feel Dean's lips on mine and his hands on my skin and was eager to experience it again.

Without thinking, I leaned towards him, pressing my lips against his, grasping his shoulders to pull myself closer to him. This is what I wanted, what I needed. From the moment he held my hand in the bar, it had just felt right. Something about Dean made everything going on around me seem ok, and that was exactly what I needed.

Realizing what I had done, I panicked. I let go of Dean and rushed for the bedroom door and paused to look back at him, the look of confusion on his face worsening.

"I'm sorry." I said sounding breathless as I turned and made my way down the stairs. I didn't know where I was going as I had never been to the house before. I got to the bottom of the stairs and could hear Sam's voice coming from down the hall.

"Dean just went to find her. Something's bothering her, but we can't figure out what." I heard him say.

"I wonder what it could be?" answered a voice I had never heard before. I could only assume it belonged to Bobby. "Only about a week ago she was living a normal life and now she's been on the run with two strangers talking about demons. Strange that she's not happy to be here, don't you think?"

I knew right then and there I was going to like Bobby. I giggled realizing that Sam and Dean really were clueless, which was a relief. Funnily enough, I was ok with most of what they had told me. Sure, the thought of having to face another Demon wasn't my idea of a fun time and made me want to burst into tears, but what concerned me most was how I was going to live being around Dean.

I was ashamed as soon as I had the thought. I had become one of those shallow girls who had much bigger fish to fry, but couldn't focus on any of it because she was too worried about a guy. Truth be told, my barely existent relationship with Dean really wasn't that big of a concern in the scheme of things. Sure, we had kissed, but that was all it was. It was pointless to dwell on drama that only existed in my head.

I made myself a promise in that moment that I would play it cool around Dean. Whatever happens happens and I needed to stop creating expectations that couldn't possibly be met. I liked Dean, and I liked being close to him. If that was going to make me happy and help me cope, then it shouldn't be something to be ashamed of or worry over. There was however the small problem of not knowing how Dean was feeling about this situation as well. I decided that I was going to try and put the awkwardness behind me and see what happens.

The sound of Bobby yelling at Sam brought my attention back to the situation at hand. I timidly made my way into the kitchen, not sure what I should be doing. I turned the corner to see Sam sitting with Bobby at a round kitchen table covered with books and papers. Did no one in this family know how to clean?

As soon as I made my entrance, both of the men looked to me and Sam stood to grab my arm and pull me towards the table.

"There you are." He said. "I was starting to worry about you. Where's Dean?"

"Still upstairs" I answered; not meeting Sam's questioning eyes.

"Ok," he said. "Well Maggie, this is Bobby."

As we approached the table, Bobby stood holding out his hand.

I slowly placed mine in his and he grasped it firmly, a warm smile spreading across his face.

"Nice to meet you, Maggie" he said. "Welcome"

"Hi" I said. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Don't believe a word of it" said Bobby. "I'm much nicer than these two idjit's make me out to be."

I felt at ease knowing that at least Bobby had some idea of what I was going through, even if Sam and Dean were oblivious. We sat around the table and I was surprised at how comfortable I felt around Bobby. Like I was home with my own family, sitting around the kitchen table each of us in turn sharing the highlights of our day. Except in this case, I was explaining to Bobby how I had killed a Demon with my bare hands and was whisked away by the Winchesters.

"And so Sam and Dean weren't too sure what our next move should be since they had never seen anything like this before, and that's how I ended up here." I finished.

Bobby had patiently listened to my account of the past couple of days, always paying attention and ever interrupting.

"Well," he said. "I'm happy to help."

"So you've seen something like this before?" I asked the hope obvious in my voice.

I knew the answer by the look on his face, and couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Not exactly." He replied. "Unfortunately, I think Sam and Dean are right. The only way to figure out how you are able to do any of this is to find a Demon and see for ourselves."

That had been the one answer I was afraid of, but it seemed as though it was quickly becoming my only option.

"Ok" I said. "So what do I have to do?"

"Well," replied Bobby turning to face Sam. "I think the easiest option is to summon a cross-roads demon and use a Devil's Trap. That way, we can pick the location and have a decent amount of control over the situation."

The confusion must have been evident on my face, because when Bobby turned back to face me, I could have sworn I say a look of pity in his eyes.

"How about we talk about this tomorrow after you've had a chance to settle in for a little while?" he suggested. "I'm sure it was a long drive and you probably want a chance to relax for a change."

"Thanks, Bobby" I said standing from my seat at the table.

"Not a problem, darlin'" he said. Feel free to take your pick of any of the rooms upstairs and make yourself at home."

With that I turned from the kitchen and made my way back upstairs. I needed time to think everything over and be by myself for a little while. I decided that I was going to stay in the room from my dream, it being the most familiar to me.

I walked into the room and went straight for the bed. I was looking forward to the day that I wouldn't be too mentally tired to function for more than a couple of hours.


	11. Chapter 11

"Today is the day" I thought to myself.

I had spent the night holed up in my new room at Bobby's house trying to come to terms with the fact that I was going to have to face another demon. Bobby had stopped in to let me know that they wanted to move as quickly as possible so they could figure out what I was without putting me in danger, and that meant that time was now a factor.

I was restless and agitated but mainly, I was plain scared. However, it seemed to me that if this is what Bobby thought was best, then it was the best course of action. All that flashed through my head was every possible negative outcome: what if Sam and Dean got hurt? What if I got hurt? What if it doesn't work this time? What if it does? Seeing as this endless cycle of "what if's" wouldn't go away, I decided it was best to get up and face the reality of the day.

After washing up and getting dressed, I headed downstairs to find Sam and Bobby huddled around the kitchen table, just where I had left them.

"Good morning" I said, trying to sound as cheery as possible.

"Morning" replied Sam. "How're you feeling?"

"Um, ok I guess" I answered. "I just want to get this over with so we can find some answers."

"Well," began Bobby. "We're set whenever you are."

"Alright" I said. "What about Dean?"

It had dawned on me then that I hadn't seen him since I had kissed him the day before. But I couldn't worry about that now, not when I was going to be facing a demon.

"He's already out by the Impala" said Sam. "Ready to go".

"He's out by the what?" I asked.

"The Impala" repeated Sam, a grin spreading across his face. "You know the car?"

"Oh" I said feeling embarrassed about my lack of car knowledge. "Well, let's get the show on the road" I said.

I didn't want to drag out the inevitable any longer than was absolutely necessary, so Sam and Bobby grabbed a couple of duffel bags that had been sitting on the floor and led the way out to meet Dean.

"What's in the bags?" I asked Sam.

"Just a couple of things we may need for today." He replied. "We can fill you in on the way."

We made our way outside and I saw Dean leaning against the hood of the Impala.

"Good morning" I said, not sure what to say.

"Ready for this?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be" I replied.

And with that I joined Sam and Dean in the Impala as Bobby followed in a pick up truck.

"So," I said. "Can someone tell me what will actually be happening on this trip?"

"We're gonna catch a demon, and you're gonna kill it" replied Dean.

"Thanks for that. I had no idea." I said accompanied with my best eye roll as Dean was watching me in the rearview mirror. A grin spread across his face putting me slightly at ease.

Sam turned in the passenger seat to face me.

"What is it you want to know?" he asked.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked. "Why can't we summon this demon back at Bobby's?"

"Well" explained Sam. "It's called a cross-roads demon for a reason. You summon one at a cross-road. So, we can't stay at Bobby's because it won't work. Plus we need to stay under the radar so we're going to drive to the edge of town so we don't have to worry about being watched."

"Ok." I said. "And how do you summon a cross-roads demon?"

"Well, there's a ritual that needs to be followed." continued Sam. "When we get to a cross-road, we need to dig a hole in the ground in the center of it and bury a box containing a picture of the person who wants to make a deal along with some other items. So, for today, we'll just use a picture of Dean or me."

"Not one of me?" I asked.

"Definitely not" interrupted Dean.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because," Dean continued. "We don't know who has it out for you, and we don't want to give away your location until we're sure the cross-road demon can't get in contact with anyone else."

"And how are you going to keep that from happening?" I interrupted.

"What is this?" asked Dean. "20 questions?"

"Considering the fact that my life is at stake, I think I deserve to know what's going to happen today." I replied feeling my temper begin to flare.

"It's ok" said Sam in an attempt to calm me down. "The more you know, the more prepared you are, and the better off you'll be. When we summon the demon, we are going to use something called a Devil's Trap."

"I heard Bobby mention that last night." I said. "How does something like that work?"

"Well," said Sam. "It's a symbol we can draw that will essential trap and help us to control demons. Remember how we told you that salt can ward off ghosts and spirits? Well a Devil's Trap is even stronger."

"Ok," I said trying to take in all of the information. "So once the demon is in the Devil's Trap, then what? I just touch it? How will we keep it from hurting me?"

"That's what the duffel bags are for." explained Sam. "We have chains that have been soaked in holy water that will keep the demon from being able to struggle. Once we have them trapped, they won't be able to hurt you. All we need is one touch to see if you still have your powers."

"And what if I do?" I asked. "What does that mean?"

"Well," began Sam looking like he was struggling for words.

"What my brilliant brother is trying to say is that we still have no clue what it would mean, but seeing it happen might give us some clues" interrupted Dean.

And with that, I fell silent as Dean continued to drive us further and further away from town.

We pulled up next to an abandoned water tower and Dean turned to face me.

"Show time" he said as a grin spread across his face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for such a long time between updates, but I hope you enjoy!**

**I also want to thank everyone who has taken the time to leave a review! I really appreciate the feedback! **

Sam and Dean stepped out of the Impala as Bobby pulled up next to us. Dean walked under the old water tower and began surveying the space. While Sam and Bobby were unloading the duffel bags from the trunk, it looked as though Dean was drawing something on the underside of the water tower. I stepped out of the Impala to join Sam and Bobby.

"What's he doing?" I asked them.

"Bobby scouted this place a couple of months back when we were working a different job" replied Sam. "Lucky for us, the water tower was built right over a cross-road so Dean is drawing a Devil's Trap on it. That way when we summon the demon they won't be able to it and they'll be trapped."

And with that he left to join Dean in creating the symbol.

I stood there watching the brother's work and realized that this was the first time I had been involved on one of their jobs. It was so odd to me. They worked as though this was the most normal thing in the world. Never mind the secrecy and potential life threatening danger. Watching Dean work with his brother, it was quite clear the bond they shared with one another.

My mind wandered as I thought about how life must have been for the Winchesters growing up. All of the experiences they must have missed out on and all of the worry and fear they must face. And it seemed so strange to me that they never once seemed to ask the question, "Why me?" I'm sure that they had their moments of weakness, but in general it appeared as though they were perfectly content living like this.

As I watched them finish the Devil's Trap, I had forgotten about Bobby standing next to me.

"You ok, kid?" he asked. I flinched at the sound of his voice.

"I think so." I replied.

Bobby grabbed the duffel bags and started walking towards the water tower. Not wanting to stay back by myself, I obligingly followed knowing I couldn't avoid this forever.

When I got to the water tower, I looked up to take in the sight of the symbol Dean had drawn. It was a pentagram enclosed in a circle with some symbols I didn't recognize surrounding it.

I looked down when I heard the sound of a shovel meeting the gravel road and turned to see Sam digging a hold while Bobby held onto a small wooden box.

"So that's what you're going to bury?" I asked Bobby.

"Yup, this is it." he replied.

"And then what?" I asked.

"And then we wait for the son-bitch to show its face." he replied.

"That's it?" I asked sounding surprised.

"What'd you expect?" asked Bobby. "A song and dance?" a smile spread across his face.

"Guess not." I answered.

And with that I stood back and let the boys continue their work.

"Is there anything I should be doing to help?" I called out after a few minutes had passed, tired of feeling like I was in the way.

Sam walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"All we need you to do is get close enough for one touch." he said. "We're just about ready to start. As soon as Dean buries that box, we wait for the demon to show up. Once they're here, the Devil's Trap will keep them from being able to leave."

I kept my eyes glued to his trying to pay as close attention as possible. I knew I could do this and I didn't want to do anything that might screw it up.

"So," continued Sam. "After that we'll use holy water to weaken it and Bobby will get the chains on it."

"And those will keep it from being able to hurt me, right?" I asked.

"Exactly," answered Sam a grin spreading across his face.

"What?" I asked confused by his expression.

"Nothing," he said. "I just know you can do this, Maggie."

"Thanks, Sam." I answered a smile playing on my lips.

Dean and Bobby came to join Sam and me and they each turned to me trying to hide the concern they were feeling.

"Alright" I said. "Let's get this over with."

And with that everything set into motion. Bobby handed the small wooden box over to Dean and then motioned for me to follow him back towards the Impala. He opened the passenger side door and I sat down not understanding why I needed to be here.

"We don't want the demon knowing you're here until the last possible moment." Bobby said answering my silent questions. "Don't get out of the car until I call you over, got it?"

I nodded as Bobby closed the door locking me in.

"Good luck, kid" he said before turning back to join Sam and Dean.

Everything that followed seemed to go by in a blur. Dean buried the box as Bobby and Sam stood behind one of the legs supporting the water tower just out of sight. Just as Dean backed out of the edge of the Devil's Trap, a person seemed to appear out of thin air. I blinked rapidly trying to understand how I would have missed their arrival.

As if out of no where, Sam and Bobby emerged from their hiding place and the plan unfolded just as they said it would.

Once the demon was trapped under the chains, Bobby looked over to the car and motioned for me to join them. Taking a deep breath, I unlocked the car door and slid out, never taking my eyes off of the demon.

It was so strange because from afar, the demon looked just like any other person. It wasn't until I saw its black eyes that I remembered what it truly was.

I went to stand between Sam and Dean as it seemed that was the safest place to be. I forced myself to meet the demon's stare. Memories of the night that se this in motion came rushing back and I felt the urge to bolt, to run as far away as possible. But I stood my ground.

"Well, well, well," sneered the demon. "Look who we have here."

I began to fidget nervously, frightened that it seemed to recognize me.

"We've been wondering where you've been hiding" it continued. "Shacking up with the Winchesters? Hoping those big, strong hunters can protect you?"

"Just ignore it, Maggie" said Sam. "You can do this."

I nodded slowly and began to make my way towards the demon, stopping at the edge of the Devil's Trap.

"Oh, come on" said the demon. "I won't bite, promise."

I stepped over the threshold and knelt next to the demon, my heartbeat blaring in my ears. Just as I was about to touch the demon's arm, I hesitated.

"Don't stop now" it said to me. "You've already killed one of my kind, what's one more? Lucky you've got the Winchesters with you. You're going to need them around when we come after you and everyone you've ever loved."

I could hear the rage in its voice and knew that whatever I had gotten myself into wasn't going to end well. Images of my friends and family I left behind, few though they may be, flashed through my mind and I began to stand as I heard Dean's voice.

"No, Maggie." he said. "Don't listen to it. This is what it wants. You can do this. Stay strong."

I turned to look back at the brothers, tears beginning to stream down my face.

"I can't do this." I whispered.

Suddenly, I heard Bobby's voice trying to get our attention.

"Maggie, look out!" he yelled.

I wasn't able to move quickly enough as I felt the cold metal of the chains wrap around my neck cutting off my air supply. I fell to the ground as the demon used a knife to tear at my flesh, slicing and carving at my body.

I reached out and grabbed its wrist and the flesh of the monster began to burn under my touch just as it had the first time. The fire slowly spread over the demon's body glowing a bright orange and I could feel it weakening as the flames overtook it.

After what seemed life forever, the fire ceased and all that remained of the demon was a cloud of black smoke. As the adrenaline began to make its way out of my system, I was able to feel the full scale of my injuries. My throat and lungs were on fire having been deprived of air and I could feel a gash on my leg along with a cut on my side.

The next thing I knew, it felt like I was floating as I realized I was being carried. I could hear Dean's voice in my ear.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "You're going to be ok, just hold on."

As the breath I had lost was being restored to my body, I was able to start thinking clearly. Dean laid me across the back seat of the Impala and began surveying the intensity of my wounds."

He lifted my shirt to inspect the cut on my side and took in a sharp breath.

"That's going to need stitches" he said. He moved his way down to the cut on my leg. "Yup" he said. "Definitely stitches. We're taking you to the hospital."

"Dean," I said my voice sounding gravely after the use of the chain. "I don't need the hospital. Just take me back to Bobby's. We can fix me yup there."

"Are you insane?" he asked. "Look at you! You need a doctor!"

"No" I replied. "I just need stitches which I'm sure you or Sam are more than capable of. Going to the hospital will just raise too many questions."

"This isn't just a paper cut, Maggie." he replied. I could tell he was trying his best to keep his temper in check. "You need a doctor."

"Dean, she's right." interrupted Sam.

"Excuse me?" questioned Dean.

"C'mon man," said Sam. "You know we've patched up worse. And she's right, saves us from needing to come up with a believable story."

I looked at Dean and could tell that he was struggling with this decision. I reached out and lightly grabbed his shoulder.

"Dean, please?" I asked. "I'll be ok. Let's just get back to Bobby's and I can get sorted out there."

"I'm so sorry." he whispered.

"I know." I replied. "It's not your fault."

And with that the boys resumed their places in the front of the Impala and we were off to Bobby's.


End file.
